One aspect relates to an electronic device and a method for producing electronic devices. The electronic devices can contain an integrated component in a housing body. The integrated component contains for example just one circuit element or a multiplicity of circuit elements, in semiconductor circuit elements, for example, transistors, diodes, sensors, etc. The devices can be produced at the wafer level, the integrated components being singulated if for example a rear side metallization has been produced for all the components of a wafer.
Requirements with regard to the electrical or thermoelectric properties are made of power components, for example, which serve for example for switching currents of greater than 1 ampere or greater than 10 amperes. The switching voltages are for example greater than 30 volts or even greater than 300 volts. When producing such power components, wafers, for example, are thinned in order to set the breakdown voltage of vertical semiconductor circuit elements by way of the layer thickness of the wafer. However, in a different context, too, workpieces, in semiconductor workpieces, are thinned, for example during the production of SOI substrates (silicon on insulator).
There is a need for a simply constructed device that is simple to produce, in a power device. Moreover, there is a need for a simple method for producing a device. For example, the device is intended to contain a thinned substrate, wherein a reduction of the yield by breakage of the thin workpiece is intended to be avoided, for example, during production.